<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotline Bling by starkercrossedlovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514538">Hotline Bling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers'>starkercrossedlovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phone Sex Line [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Top Tony Stark, sex line operator tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is given the number of a sex line and discovers a whole new world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phone Sex Line [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotline Bling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is…nervous. MJ had shoved the slip of paper at him with an order to call it and “get some action already”, so he was sorta terrified it was for a hooker….lady…person of the night?</p><p>Oh god…he <em>can’t do this</em></p><p>He googles the number and is surprised to find it’s not a hooker…but a sex line.</p><p>Which is…better? Probably?</p><p>Swallowing hard, he grabs his credit card—<em>for emergencies only! Aunt May had said</em>—and dials, enters his information, and listens to the options. He’s not sure what he wants so he elects to speak to an operator and haltingly explains that he’s never done anything like this, and then before he knows it he’s being connected.</p><p>“Hey there, this is Tony, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”</p><p>It’s…very polite. Not at all what he’s been expecting.</p><p>“Uhhh…I’m uh, Peter,” he offers, wincing at his own hesitancy and the pinched quality to his voice he gets when he’s nervous. It makes him sound way younger than 17, and he hates it. He’s Spider-Man, he should sound like a <em>man.</em></p><p>“Well hello Peter, Candice was right, you do sound like a kid. How old are you?”</p><p>Peter’s instantly defensive, “Old enough!”</p><p>There’s a low laugh and then a hum. “Okay kid, whatever you say. So, what are you lookin for here?”</p><p>Peter opens his mouth to reply and then can’t find any words because he doesn’t <em>know</em>.</p><p>Tony laughs softly and Peter flushes with embarrassment, “I’m sorry this was dumb I should go—”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Peter ceases babbling and inhales sharply, listens to the silence and sweats nervously.</p><p>“You want me to make you feel good? Huh? You want to cum baby?”</p><p>Tony’s voice is lower now, husky and dark and a shiver runs over Peter’s spine. He lets out a choked noise of agreement and Tony laughs. “Poor baby, can’t even speak you’re so hungry for it. Bet you’ve never even had someone else’s hand on your cock,” he taunts and Peter goes lightheaded because he didn’t <em>know</em>, had no idea that hearing that would do <em>this</em>—heat in his belly and cock hardening even as shame sweeps through him.</p><p>“N-no,” he stammers our, cheeks pink as Tony laughs.</p><p>“That’s ok baby, that means you’re all mine. Where are you baby? You at home?”</p><p>Peter hums in agreement and Tony chuckles, “You shy baby? Or is someone around?”</p><p>“N-no, my aunt is at work…I’m alone.”</p><p>“That’s good baby, cuz I wanna hear you moan for me. Do you think you can do that?”</p><p>Peter gasps and closes his eyes, heat building in his belly at the dirty talk Tony whispers in his ear.</p><p><em>Yea </em>he whispers, runs his hand up underneath his shirt to rest on the flat planes of his stomach.</p><p>“Good boy. Now, I want you to get undressed and lay down.”</p><p>Peter hurries to do as he’s told—<em>good boy</em>—ringing in his ears. It’s so different from when May says it…the dark implication of Tony’s voice makes him swallow hard, aching need building in his veins. He lets Tony know that he’s done as he’s asked and lays there, cock hot and hard against his stomach, waiting.</p><p>“I want you to touch yourself baby, but not your cock. Run your fingers through your hair, give it a tug, pinch those pretty nipples and make em hard for me, okay baby?”</p><p>Peter sighs out a soft noise and turns on the speaker phone, starts running his hands over himself.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re doing,” Tony urges, low and demanding.</p><p>“T-touching my nipples,” Peter gasps, arching into his own touch. He’s always so sensitive, but he feels like a live wire right now, achy and needy just from this.</p><p>He moans softly and Tony makes a quiet noise. “Good boy. Does it feel good?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p><p>“Good, now pinch them, hard,” Tony demands, “tell me how it feels.”</p><p>Peter does as he’s told and oh, <em>god</em>, heat blooms in his chest, achy and throbbing as he pinches and rolls his nipples. He sobs at the sensation, nearly too much but not nearly enough at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>So good…hurts…uh…so good</em>
</p><p>Tony hums, “Wish it was my hands baby boy, all rough and hard on your pretty skin. I’d leave marks all over you with my mouth, mark you up.”</p><p>
  <em>Yesyesyes…oh <b>please</b></em>
</p><p>Tony groans softly, “You beg so pretty baby boy. What do you need?”</p><p>
  <em>Touch me</em>
</p><p>Peter gasps, hips rolling into the air as his cock weeps and aches and he <em>needs</em> to touch himself but Tony hasn’t told him to, so he keeps his hands away.</p><p>
  <em>Please please please</em>
</p><p>“Okay baby boy, I want you to get some lube, you have any?”</p><p>Peter hitches out a <em>yes</em> and fumbles under his bed for the bottle, squirts some out into his palm and waits, breathing heavily, for Tony tell him what to do.</p><p>“I want you to stroke that pretty cock of yours baby boy. Go nice and slow,” he croons, voice low and rough.</p><p>Peter doesn’t think he can do that. He wants so badly to cum, but if he doesn’t listen Tony might hang up and he can’t…he <em>needs</em> to hear him, to be told what to do. He slicks his cock and gasps at the sensation, jaw tight as he goes slow, hips quivering as he tries to hold still.</p><p>“You sound so good baby, so needy. You need my hand? Huh? You want daddy to come and take care of that cock?”</p><p>Peter whines, high and loud; <em>yesssss….</em></p><p>Hips jerking, he cries out and shakes as he cums, unexpected and too early. He shakes as he strokes himself harder, gasping and half sobbing <em>Tony, daddy, please.</em></p><p>There’s a deep, low noise from Tony and then a gasp, “Fuckin…goddamn…”</p><p>“Did you cum from that baby? Did my boy cum from his daddy’s voice? Hmm?”</p><p><em>Yes</em>, Peter gasps, hand slowing on his cock as he grows soft.</p><p>“You sound so pretty when you’re whining my name baby. I wish I could see you, all pink from cumming,” he makes a low noise, “Did you make a mess baby?”</p><p>Peter nods, eyes still closed as he reaches down and runs his fingers through the mess. “All over myself,” he whispers.</p><p>“Mmmm…baby, daddy came too. All over that pretty pink hole of yours.”</p><p>Peter inhales sharply, moaning as his cock twitches to life.</p><p>“You like that baby? Next time daddy’s going to make you cum and then finger you with it, get you all wet and loose so I can fuck that little hole.”</p><p>Peter whines and nods emphatically, stroking his cock again. Tony just hear it because he growls, a hungry noise that twists in Peter’s belly. “You hard again baby? Gonna cum again?”</p><p>“Y-yea,” Peter gasps, “want your cock in me daddy, want you to fill me.”</p><p>He has no idea where this is coming from, but he does want it—he wants to feel full, to know what it feels like to be fucked until he’s screaming, crying.</p><p>“Fuck…Peter…use some of that cum and touch your hole,” Tony commands, gruff and heated.</p><p>It’s…that’s…dirty</p><p>And he loves it</p><p>Peter hurries to coat his fingers and rubs against his hole, moaning loudly as he strokes his cock and then sinks a finger in, the stretch taking his breath away.</p><p>“That’s it baby, use your little fingers and get ready for daddy. Daddy’s big cock is going to stretch that little hole.”</p><p>Peter sobs as he presses another finger in and pumps them, the angle not quite right so he bends and twists and then…</p><p>His cry is shrill and broken, and he can’t stop, even as sensation leaves him shaking and on fire.</p><p>“Fuck baby, listen to you, you daddy’s good boy?”</p><p>
  <em>Yeayeayea</em>
</p><p>“Then cum for me baby, cum for daddy.”</p><p>Peter sobs as he cums, painting his chest white as pleasure turns him inside out, gasping and with tears in his eyes. He’s slow to let go of the sensation, even as it becomes too much and he whines Tony’s name, <em>daddy</em> slipping from his lips softly.</p><p>He’s quiet as he rolls to his stomach, panting and lightheaded.</p><p>“Goddamn baby…shit, I mean, wow Peter. You sound…so good. I wish I could see that in person.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yea…I…I don’t normally get off with customers but, kid…” Tony exhales deeply and Peter can hear the incredulity in his voice, “You were amazing.”</p><p>Peter smiles sleepily, “Thank you daddy.”</p><p>There’s a long moment of silence and then what sounds like <em>fuck it</em>, and then Tony asks, “Can I meet you?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes slide open and he stares out the window at his side, watching as the sky darkens. This has been amazing, the best sexual experience of his life…with a stranger.</p><p>“I don’t…what if you’re a serial killer?” he murmurs, grinning when Tony laughs, loud and bright.</p><p>“Smart thinking kid. Meet me at Starbucks at 12th and Main? I’m free on Saturday. Noon?”</p><p>Peter thinks about it for a long minute and then nods, “Okay.” He recites his number for Tony and a moment later his phone buzzes with a text from the man.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon Peter.”</p><p>Peter grins.</p><p>“See you soon daddy.”</p><p>The other man makes a choked noise before Peter hangs up, elation rippling through him. He’s going to have to thank MJ for giving him the number.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>